


Ces promesses qui s'échappent

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Broken Promises, Christmas, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: L'ambiance au MI-6 est différente à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. James aimerait comprendre pourquoi, au milieu de la joie communicative d'une grande partie du personnel, Mallory est si distant. En parler avec le principal concerné n'est sans doute pas sa meilleure décision mais elle pourrait l'aider à se libérer d'un poids douloureux.





	Ces promesses qui s'échappent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à Jim Jones et sa famille.
> 
> Univers : Avant les films pour ce prologue, la suite prend place après Spectre.
> 
> Note : Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName. Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture, ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ? Pour être sincère, je crois que c'est l'écriture qui a fini par me mener vers la fanfiction.
> 
> Note bis : Ce devait être un OS, uniquement. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir une idée de fanfic à chapitres. Prologue plutôt court, les autres chapitres seront plus longs.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Les rires des soldats ennemis percent la nuit, réveillant Gareth. Il s'assoit difficilement, peinant à bouger ses membres endoloris par les coups répétés. Sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité sans mal et il finit par atteindre les barreaux de la cellule dans laquelle il a été enfermé. Le métal est gelé, comme le reste de l'endroit, et une certaine humidité l'a imprégné. Le froid de l'hiver a rendu la captivité plus insupportable, approfondie par la luminosité faible en cette saison et le manque quotidien de nourriture ainsi que d'eau. Le britannique est là depuis plusieurs années, et il commence à faiblir physiquement, gardant toutefois une force mentale qui l'aide à tenir face à ses bourreaux.

En entendant les exclamations de ses tortionnaires, Mallory comprend avec un certain étonnement que Noël est là. Quelques chants traditionnels résonnent au loin, contrastant avec les horreurs qui se déroulent dans la base en pleine journée. C'est un jour de fête mais le prisonnier a le sentiment de tomber encore plus bas, comme si on venait subitement de lui enlever une partie de son oxygène. Le cœur lourd, il retourne dans le coin de la cellule, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en retenant des larmes qui ne le sauveront pas dans une situation comme la sienne. Jamais encore il n'a oublié un seul réveillon auprès de ses proches, heureux de pouvoir donner un coup de main à sa famille. Après la mort de leurs parents, Gareth s'est promis de toujours être présent pour ses frères, année après année, même quand le travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Voilà bientôt deux ans qu'il a brisé le rituel familial sans avoir la possibilité de s'excuser auprès des siens.

Un rire plus fort lui parvient et il redresse la tête. Les bruits de bottes dans les escaliers lui tirent un frisson d'appréhension et il se recompose un visage plus neutre. Il est hors de question pour lui de montrer à ses opposants qu'il a eu un moment de faiblesse alors qu'ils n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part ou de celle des autres captifs. Un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte puis s'agrandit jusqu'à éclairer les cellules. Une silhouette imposante se découpe à contrejour puis s'avance, suivie par une autre plus frêle. Gareth reconnaît le ton de deux de ses bourreaux et il se demande un instant s'il passera un jour de plus dans cet endroit de malheur.

« Debout, il y a des nouvelles pour vous. »

L'ordre n'est pas violent, ni froid, mais le ton employé ne permet aucun doute sur l'obligation d'obéissance de la part des prisonniers. Mallory se lève une fois de plus avant de secouer légèrement le deuxième occupant de sa cellule, son plus ancien ami. Ce dernier grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux puis devine, à l'expression de l'autre homme, qu'il vaut mieux se remettre debout rapidement.

« Bientôt, certains d'entre vous rentreront. Nous avons eu des discussions avec vos politiques. »

Gareth entend des soupirs soulagés et quelques murmures encourageants. Lui ne parle pas parce qu'il n'est pas berné par ce faux espoir. Ils n'ont pas déclaré qu'ils sortiront tous vivants de cet enfer et il craint d'apprendre la suite. Toutefois, ils n'obtiennent rien de plus qu'un rire amusé de la part des Irlandais alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils sont fiers de leur coup, fiers de les avoir réveillés sans leur apporter assez d'informations pour les rassurer complètement.

« Promets-moi de ne pas m'abandonner, Gareth. »

Le concerné lance un regard surpris à son meilleur ami, percevant sa pâleur et la sueur qui couvre son visage. Jim Jones et lui ont mis des années à bâtir une amitié solide, sans faille, en se soutenant à chaque mauvaise nouvelle. Mallory ne prévoit pas de partir sans lui, il compte bien le ramener auprès de sa femme et de son fils, même s'il doit affronter les pires atrocités.

« Je te le promets.

— Tu me ramèneras à la maison, hein ?

— Je rendrais service à ta femme en te laissant ici, rétorque Gareth avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Jones rit à son tour mais se met à tousser, produisant un son qui inquiète aussitôt son ami. Il espère sincèrement que les prochains mois verront leur libération à tous les deux ou son coéquipier risque de ne pas survivre à leur captivité.

« Si je meurs dans ce trou, dis-leur que je les aime.

— Tu le feras toi-même, Jim. Nous avons tenu jusque-là, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. »

Ce sont pourtant des mots vains qui se perdent dans le froid de Noël. La nuit est longue et rude, la température ne cesse de baisser tout au long des minutes qui passent. La toux de Jim s'aggrave à son tour et Gareth assiste avec angoisse à la perte de connaissance de son ami. Il tente de le maintenir éveillé, lui racontant des anecdotes sur leur passé commun, lui rappelant qu'il a une famille chez lui et qu'il n'a pas le droit de les abandonner.

Les semaines qui suivent n'ont rien d'une sinécure. Jones ne guérit pas et Mallory ne peut qu'observer avec impuissance le déclin de son vieil ami. Les quelques soins prodigués par les médecins apportent un peu de répit mais la toux demeure. Jim survit à l'hiver, sans qu'ils sachent exactement de quelle façon. Son état alterne entre une santé stable et des périodes de malaise. C'est le commencement de l'hiver suivant qui éteint le souffle de Jones, à la veille de ce nouveau Noël, au moment du réveillon. Ce qui leur a été annoncé un an plus tôt tourne en boucle dans l'esprit de Gareth et il s'interroge sur la réalité des propos de leurs adversaires. Aucun n'a revu sa famille, ils sont encore prisonniers.

Le jour de Noël, le corps mort de Jim Jones est emmené, laissant son ami seul dans sa cellule. Le lendemain, il est enfin libéré et porte sur ses épaules la lourde tâche de rendre visite à celle qui est devenue la veuve de son plus vieux camarade. Elle hurle, vocifère, pleure, l'accuse alors qu'il accepte sans broncher chacune de ses plaintes. Le visage de l'enfant dans l'encadrement de la porte est un rappel du bonheur qu'il vient de détruire parce qu'il n'a pas su être à la hauteur.

Pour Mallory, une autre voie s'ouvre enfin, où les promesses s'échappent malgré lui. Comme une malédiction, chacun de ses serments se ternit et se brise. Il n'imagine pas, à cet instant, que son existence sera chamboulée par deux orbes bleu clair pour lesquels il sacrifierait bien plus que sa parole.


End file.
